Stay
by XBarbaraGraysonX
Summary: Based and inspired by the song "Stay" by Miley Cyrus. It s been three years after Dick left. He finally calls Barbara and they talk over their phones. (Please read and review) Rated T, because I m paranoid.


**Here´s a one shot about Dick and Babs.**

**I don´t own Dick, Babs or the Teen Titans.**

**When I heard (again after a while) Stay by Miley Cyrus I kinda imagined this and I began to cry... So I decided to do an fanfic about my OTP again... Oh my god I love them SSSSOOOOOOO much!**

Babs´ POV

It´s been three years since I heard his voice, since I saw his beautiful baby blue eyes, his jet black hair. He always has been my best friend. The night before he left he told me he loves me, before I could even respond to that he was gone and next day he was out of Gotham. Without even saying goodbye.

Three years later I sat at my window with a cover covering my body. I had my black Batman... well more like Batgirl pj on. It had a yellow bat on the chest, a hoodie with pointy bat ears and long sleeves. My hot chocolate, which my daddy, Jim Gordon, the commissioner of Gotham city, made me before he went to work, in both of my hands.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my wrist.

My knees were up to my knees and I looked out of the window, not even drinking from my hot chocolate yet. I let out a long sigh. Suddenly my phone rings.

I first choose to ignore it, but then I took it, without even looking who it was, I pressed accept and held it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said sadly.

"Babs?... It´s me... Dick, " A soft voice said and my eyes widened a little. "D-Dick?" I asked. My voice sounded shaky and surprised. "Yes, I´m sorry I left, Barbara. I´m sorry I never called. I´m so sorry," He said in almost whisper tone.

A few hot tears rolled down my face and I started breathing heavily. "Dick, you can´t believe how happy I am to hear from you," I said exited and sniffed, "I hope you´re doing good... Wherever you are!"

_**Well it´s good to hear your voice. I hope you´re doing fine.**_

"I´m in Jump city and I´m the leader of the Teen Titans. It´s been rough and it´s not the same like in Gotham," His voice was still as soft as possible, but still clear and not to quietly. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good I guess," I said even thru it wasn´t actually true.

_**And if you ever wonder... I´m lonely here tonight.**_

"Cool, I, uhm, I needed to hear your voice, I´m sorry if I´m disturbing you... And are you okay? Your voice sounded so shaky," He asked worried. "I-It´s nothing. It´s just..."

_**I´m lost here in this moment.**_

"Are you sure you´re okay?" He asked still worried about me, I shake my head no. "Yea I´m okay... So tell me about your new team," I said and wiped a hot tear away.

"Oh, sure. There´s Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire ad Raven. So in second command is Cyborg. He´s half human and half robot. He´s good with computers, cars and all this tech stuff. Raven is a half demon. her father is Trigon, I bet you heard from him already?" He said and I nodded "Yea, heard from him. Go on." I said softly and he continued.

"She´s very powerful, not social and she and Beast Boy have a weird relationship. Starfire is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran. By the way she has red hair," _Oh no he´s obsessed with red hair! He loves girl´s with red hair! _

My eyes start to water and I take a deep breath.

"Beast Boy can transform into any animal. He has green skin, so the animals he transforms into are green as well." We keep telling each other what happened in those three years in our life´s and then I look at the clock. We have been talking an hour already.

_**And time keeps slipping by.**_

I closed my eyes and then looked to my side, imagining how Dick would come in and hug me, he would be trying to make my tears stop.

_**And if I could have just one wish I´d have you by my side. Oh, oh I miss you. Oh, oh I need you.**_

I looked out of the window. _He didn´t change a bit, neither did I_... "So do you have a... new friend or maybe boyfriend? I´m just curious..." He said and then said softly to him:

_**"And I love you more than I did before. And if not today I don´t see your face. Nothing´s changed, no one can take your place."**_

Every day in those three years I cried, because he left Gotham, his family and friends, the team... me. It always got harder for me. I always thought I would never hear his voice again. It still got harder, even when he called, because I thought I would never see his face or never hold him again.

_**It gets harder every day.**_

"Babs, I know you´re crying," He said in a shaky voice, dead worried. "And no one can take your place as well."

"Dick," I start and cry harder.

**"Say you love me more than you did before,"**

I said between hard breathes. I needed him to say it. I felt so lonely the past years. Hearing him right now meant the world to me. I just needed to hear him telling me he loves me like the day before he left. I just needed it. My throat felt like there was a thick lump in it and I gulped, hoping this feeling would disappear. "Please," I said softly, looking up into the stars.

_**And I´m sorry it´s this way.**_

Dick´s POV

"Barbara, I never stopped loving you, I will never stop loving you. I´ll come back to Gotham for you. I love you more than anything, Babs," I said into my phone in a warm tone, standing up from my bed.

_**And I´m coming home, I´ll be coming home.**_

"I would even stay in Gotham, if you want to, Babs," I continued and looked out the window of the Titans Tower and then into the mirror, I looked at my Robin suit and then out of the window again.

_**And if you ask me I will stay.**_

"It´s up to you, Dick. I mean it would be the best thing ever if you would stay, but if you want to stay with the Titans I understand," Barbara´s voice came thru my heavily with her heavy breathing. "I know that you need me and I´ll stay." I said smiling slightly at the thought to be back in Gotham. Having Babs in my arms, patrolling with her and Bruce, eating Alfie´s cookies.

_**I will stay...**_

I tried all those years here to forget Barbara, but I couldn´t. Every single day, scratch that. Every single hour, I thought about her. I even cried sometimes. I missed her so much, I couldn´t live without her, she always was there for me, she understood me, she knew how I was like, I always knew she would help me, I knew that, whatever happened, I could always go to her. The Titans don´t know me. My life is so empty without her. When I left her, I left a side of me.

_**Well I tried to live without you, but tears fall from my eyes. I´m all alone and I feel empty. God, I´m torn apart inside.**_

"You will?" She asked surprised and hopefully. I nodded to myself and looked up at the stars, that reminded me of the sparkle in Barbara´s sky blue eyes. "I will," I said, wondering what she´s doing right now and where she is. She sniffed "You can´t believe how happy that just made me. I miss you and need you by my side, Dick." "I miss you too."

_**I look up at the stars, hoping you´re doing the same and somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say... Oh, oh I miss you. Oh, oh I need you.**_

I grabbed all my uniforms and threw them into my suitcase and started changing into my civvies, still on the phone. I still loved her, but even more. I needed to hold her, wipe away her tears, be there for her, I needed to see her, look into those beautiful eyes. No one could compare to her.

_**And I love you more than I did before. And if today I don´t see your face. Nothing´s change, no one can take your place. It gets harder every day.**_

I needed to hear from her that she loved me. "I love you." I whispered and grabbed my suitcase and exited the tower and went to my motorcycle.

_**Say you love me more than you did before.**_

"I love you too," She said sobbing, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Hearing her like this... Was just horrible for me. It´s horrible to hear a person you love with all your heart crying... because of you. "I´m sorry again," I whispered. I hopped on my motorcycle with my suitcase on the bike as well and started driving.

_**And I´m sorry it´s this way. But I´m coming home, I´ll be coming home. And if you ask me I will stay. I will stay, always stay. I never wanna loose you.**_

"But please think about it again, Dick. I only want the best for you. You can stay with the Titans, you don´t have to come back because of me. I want you to be happy and if you´re happier at Jump Ci-" She said, but I cut her off and said, "I´m happier when I´m with you, Barbara. The Titans can get a new leader and new members, but there´s only you."

_**And if I had to choose I´d choose you. So I´ll stay.**_

Babs´ POV

I sniffed and then looked down at my empty mug with a long sigh.

_**Please always stay.**_

He always has been there for me. I always believed, loved and trusted him and now after 3 years he finally comes back. I smiled lightly to myself. He always was there to make me happy, without him I felt so empty.

_**You´re the one that I hold onto ´cause my heart will stop without you.**_

I never realized how much I loved him till when I heard his voice today. I mean I always loved him, but then it didn´t felt like a huge crush anymore. It felt like he was the love of my life... the only one I loved. No one made me feel that way like he did. I couldn´t wait to see him. Even when I heard from him it was still hard, since I knew he was still so far away from me.

_**I love you more than I did before. And if today I don´t see your face. Nothing´s changed, no one can take your place. It gets harder every day. **_

It felt so good to hear him say he loved me, I needed to hear him say it again. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you more every single day," He said and I felt a small smile form across my face.

_**Say you love me more than you did before.**_

Dick´s POV

It started to rain and then I finally saw a sign that read I was almost in Gotham. I started driving faster over the wet streets.

_**And I´m sorry it´s this way. But I´m coming home, I´ll be coming home. And if you ask me I will stay. **_

_**I will stay. I´ll always stay. And I love you more than I did before and I´m sorry it´s this way. But I´m coming home, I´ll be coming home.**_

I finally entered the streets of dark Gotham city and drove toward Jim Gordon and his daughter Barbara Gordon´s small house. I parked my bike in front of their house and took my helmet off. I knocked on the door. "Dick, I´ll call you back later. My dad´s probably home now. Bye," She said. "Bye, Babs," I said and hung up with a smile on my face.

After a few seconds the door opened and Barbara stood there in her Batman pj´s., her eyes still wet from crying.

"D-Dick?" She asked in a shaky voice and another tears escaped her wide opened blue eyes. "Do you want me to stay, Barbara?" I asked and took her hands in both of mine. She nodded quickly and cried.

_**And if you ask me I will stay.**_

I pulled her close to me and kissed her passionately, moving my hand thru her auburn red hair, while holding her with my free hand on her hip. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back lovely. Her body was shaking lightly and I deepened the kiss and tried to calm her down with softly moving my hand up and down slightly her waist.

_**I will stay.**_

We pulled away from the sweet kiss after a few seconds and I wiped her tears gently away with my thumb. "I love you," I whispered smiling warm. "I love you too, Dick," She whispered back smiling softly back.

_**I will stay.**_

_**Sorry if there´s bad grammar or tyypo´s! It´s just 2am and I´m writing this story for like an hour or two :,)**_

_**I´m going to sleep now and hope you all like it and PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW AND FAVE THIS STORY THANKS! :3 **_


End file.
